


Familiar Family

by Bam4Me



Series: Familiar [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dog!Steve, Familiar Steve, Familiar Tony, First of a series, Gen, M/M, Witch!Rhodey, cat!Tony, familiar bucky, witch!Sam, wolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: A quiet morning in the Rhodes-Wilson household.





	Familiar Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so an AU where there are witches with familiars and Tony is Rhodey's familiar (Rhodey found him as a kitten when he was only five years old and since he's magic AF of course he immediately bonded with Tony and within a year Tony was able to turn into a human.) Familiars live the exact same time as their bonded so that's not an issue, EXCEPT it's an issue for Steve and Bucky cause they were still around in WWII and got experimented on, but instead of bonding to a witch, the serum gave them both magic of their own, and they instead bonded to EACH OTHER, which means it's sorta like a feedback loop and unless one of them dies they're both basically immortal. They both still went down in the plane tho and were found a few years back, when Sam immediately adopted them and now they all live together in the tower (I'm wondering if I should still call it Stark Tower cause Tony built it still, but... he's not a Stark in this... but he still works for Pepper and she probably helped him build it so maybe yeah... IDK)
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Rhodey let out a little sigh when he was almost knocked over when a crying cat came into the kitchen, trying to climb up his legs in a move that almost sent them both crashing into the stove. Ahh, so Tony is awake now, good to know. He reached over and flipped down to low before gently prying the cat off his right thigh, pulling him in to cradle against his chest with a little coo.

 

“Hey, Tones, what happened, kitten?”

 

The cat gave a plaintive meow, pouring out all his sorrows and woes into Rhodey’s shirt while he nuzzled into him, sad little meows as he told Rhodey all about it. Rhodey nodded along with Tony, giving his own opinions on the matter, even though he had zero idea what the cat was saying in this form.

 

Suddenly Steve followed him in, making a high whining noise in the back of his throat that seemed fairly impossible while in human form, but familiars always had that way about them. He made a desperately upset noise and shuffled over so he was standing next to Rhodey. “Tony, I’m  _ so _ sorry, we didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

Rhodey gently bounced the cat a little when Tony gave Steve a look like he sort of wanted to run away, gently combing through the long hair on Tony’s back until he calmed down enough to stop giving them all deer-in-headlights looks. 

 

“Steve, what happened?”

 

Steve made another high whine in his throat, looking pathetically upset. “He went to go wake up me and Bucky and Bucky got scared and nearly bit him.”

 

Rhodey let out a little sigh. It’s been years since Sam and Rhodey have gotten together, but the two of them have only just recently gotten the chance to actually live together since Sam has taken his leave from active duty to train as a counselor, and the two of them are finding out that though their familiars seemed to get along well enough over the years, there would always be some issues with putting a cat together with a wolf and a golden lab. The only time the three of them seemed to completely get along was while in human form.

 

He nudged Steve into a seat at the table, before putting Tony down in the blonde man’s lap. “Here, you two need to talk while I make breakfast, okay? Tony, don’t give me that look, we’ve talked about this, when we have a problem with others we need to talk to them and explain what’s wrong so things can get better, okay?”

 

Tony gave a sad little meow, turning away from Rhodey in a bid to show the witch just how upset he was with him, throwing Tony to the dogs -literally- and leaving him. Even if he was only just going back to the stove to make breakfast. It was still very mean.

 

Unfortunately though, turning away from his Rhodey had lead to him burying his head in Steve’s chest, which gave the giant man ample time to start petting into the soft fur on Tony’s head and sides,  _ just _ like he liked it. Tony begrudgingly let out a rumbling purr at the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his fur, but coupled it with a little glare as he looked up at the other familiar. Steve was always so gentle with him, like Rhodey was. At first it used to piss Tony off a little. What right did Steve have to be so nice and soft with him when he always acted so rough and tumble with Bucky?

 

But Steve was just… Steve… he was too nice for his own good. Tony sighed and let out a little meow, tone scolding, still mad about nearly being attacked this morning. It was very very rude, and he wasn’t happy, and Bucky almost bit him, but Steve stepped on his tail. Steve hummed, nodding along to his words in much the same way Rhodey had before. Actually, that’s probably who Steve had learned that from. Rhodey had a way of babying his kitten that seemed to translate to the others around them. 

 

Tony reached up with one silky paw to delicately press against Steve’s chin, and Steve’s face transformed from the nervous smile he’d had on, to a genuine look of happiness as he basked in the forgiveness from Tony. Steve didn’t have too many friends, not in this time period at least. The future had a habit of confusing him, but Tony had always been his friend. He would be very upset if Tony stayed mad at him.

 

There was a nervous sounding bark from the door to the kitchen, and the two of them looked over to see Bucky standing there, mostly hidden behind the edge of the doorway, tail low between his legs obviously sad. Sam was standing behind him looking down at the wolf with an amused, but tired smile. “I pulled the  _ weirdest _ hairball out from under our bed this morning. Amazing.”

 

Bucky turned to glare at the man, before slowly inching into the kitchen, tail still between his legs, crawling on his belly until he was under the table next to Steve and Tony. Steve gave the wolf a sympathetic whine in the back of his throat, and Tony just stared at him, a little confused. Dogs were confusing.

 

Bucky looked back at where Sam was standing at the stove with Rhodey now, arms wrapped around Rhodey’s waist while he dozed against the man’s neck. Today was supposed to be their day off, and Rhodey didn’t really sleep in any, but Sam was sleeping when Bucky came barreling into their room and hid under their bed. He’s fairly sure Sam forgave him though. Bucky had given him  _ so _ many cuddles and kisses once Sam had forcefully removed him from his safe spot in favor of making him go apologize for whatever he did that he was hiding from.

 

That was the rule. You can go run away and hide for as long as you want,  _ after _ you’ve apologized.

 

“I feel like a parent. We’re parents, you know that, right?”

 

Rhodey shrugged, making Sam mutter unhappily from where he was still leaning against his shoulder. “I’ve had Tony since I was five, he’s more like a brother-”

 

“Who you carry around like a baby and  _ literally _ baby talk him-”

 

“Shut up I only do that when he’s a cat-”

 

“Because when he’s a cat you’re his parent.” Sam sounded way to smug for someone that tired. They both turned when Bucky’s apologetic whines took a higher pitch to them, sounding almost desperate, until Tony delicately stepped off of Steve’s lap and onto the floor next to him, leaning forward so he could nuzzle into Bucky’s snout, shutting the wolf up right away. Bucky took a moment to slowly pull himself out of the way his stomach had been flattened to the floor, as if making sure Tony had completely accepted his apology, and leaned forward so he could lick Tony across the head. Tony accepted the lick, even at the sake of his pride, because he knew that Bucky only did it out of love, but he still slunk off afterwards so he could twine between their masters legs in front of the stove, a silent demand for breakfast to be ready sooner.

 

Overall, it was actually a very tame morning at the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things: Tony is still Iron Man, but since he's a familiar, he doesn't have as many rights as humans do, so Rhodey actually ends up taking a lot of the legal issues of Iron Man, but that's okay he's fine with that. Peter Parker is also a familiar to Wade Wilson, and he's a ferret and he's adorable. Natasha is also a familiar, and she is a massive tarantula that Clint found when he was seven and immediately bonded with, and she scares the ever loving shit out of Tony when she's in her spider form and he's in his cat.
> 
> Any questions, just ask. Seriously, ask me questions. I wanna talk and shit.
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
